Shortcut
by quirki
Summary: It was late at night and they need to get home fast, at least before Tai rings up the cops and accuses him of kidnap... Kari suggests a shorter route home, but is there more that meets the eye? cliche summary is cliche. ONESHOT


**Right, this is akira-ii speaking:3(well duh.) Thanks for clicking the link to read the fic:D This is what, my uh first fic in like... 5 years. No joke. I'm usually not a writer, I'm actually more of a drawing person. You can reach me at **hikarinosekai. deviantart. com (without the spaces) **and thats what I do most of the time. The only reason why I started writing again after all these years was because I rewatched digimon02 recently, and its giving me an all time Takari high. Well, not after I read a couple of fanfictions that is;D. That really motivated me to write this fic. I'm only writing one shots for now since I'm pretty sure writing chaptered fics will cause me to drop it eventually, like what I did for my one and only previous fic years ago. Also because I'm aware of how bad waiting for a chapter of a fic can get (or is it just me...) Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this. You can say this is my first fic and I shall dedicate this for Takari33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

**what, no smartass remarks?**

**...**

**... Wait forget I said anything.**

**On with the story:3**

"It's getting late." said the blonde as he glanced up at the school's clock.

"yea…" She agreed in between yawns. "Let's go home, TK."

"just a little mor—" and he yawned. "okay, lets." Takeru agreed after fatigue took over. They had finished most of their project by now, and delaying it by one more day wouldn't hurt. He stole one more glance up to the clock.

"It's 10 30 pm already."

The brunette nodded in reply, which was followed by a series of consecutive nods which showed that she was dozing off, instead of agreeing to his comment.

"What a lazy little princess you are…" he smiled as he saved the files into a thumbdrive. Normally, they would have done assignments like this over at Hikari's place, but unfortunately for the duo, Kari's computer had to pick this of all times to break down, causing them to be doing those assignments in school till this time.

"Kari, Kari wake up." He nudged his partner gently in an attempt to wake her up. Fortunately for him, the brunette stirred and began to rub her eyes as she wakes. "Sorry I fell asleep…"

"No problem. But seriously, what have you been doing last night? Staying up to read gay porn?" he teased.

"How did you figure that out, genius? The maths textbook is full of those obscene stuff," she replied sarcastically while stifling her yawns.

He chuckled. But seriously, he didn't get girls these days. Back when they were just elementary school kids, junior high even; the most of gossip they get was some guy hanging out with some girl. And some girl had the hots for some guy. Every once in a while Hikari and him would be the center of that pairing wheel, with them being best friends and all. It's a fact that no one believed. Like he'll fall for Hikari Yagami, the girl he knew way before they even changed out of diapers, HAH. But then again, why not—anyway, he resumed, jumping out from his current train of thoughts back to the previous one. Eversince they entered high school everything's different. Long gone were the days where gossip content were about girls liking boys, or vice versa. Now the school (or rather, the girls) was spreading rumours about him dating Iori, and the whole female population will gush whenever they see the two pass by. Homosexuality is the "in" thing now.

And as if that wasn't bad enough. Just last week, he and daisuke got into a fight over some stupid things. "Boys." Was what Hikari said as she shook her head in disapproval. The news somehow snowballed into some gay love hate relationship between him and the brunette. And the latter was known as the "uke" while he was the "seme". He didn't really get what they meant, but like hell would he like to know. He wondered inwardly how the heck did those girls twist the pieces to fit that wretched puzzle of theirs.

Compared to that, he'll gladly take on Kari being called his girlfriend anytime.

"Takeru? TK why the hell are you spacing out mid conversation?" asked the brunette as she waved a hand in front of said person. He immediately snapped out of his trance.

"No I wasn't thinking anything gay." He spluttered.

"I didn't say you did."

"Oh."

Kari was giving him weird looks all the way from the lab to the school's back gate.

--

She checked her watch, "wow 11pm, this is the latest we ever stayed away from home ever since the world tour." He glanced over her shoulder to look as well, before agreeing. He was just about to open the door when he realized…

"Shit."

"What is it TK?"

"We're locked in, gate's locked." Takeru grumbled as he tugged at the padlocked door, causing it to clank loudly due to force.

"We could climb over the fence," Hikari suggested, "here, help me out will ya teeks. Quit making out with that gate." She said as she tore him away from his beloved gate as he tried to unlock the door like how people do it in hollywood movies.

--

"1—2-- up you go—"Takeru said in between breaths as he pushed the girl up the ledge. "Gosh girl lose some weight." He half joked.

"Speak for yourself, glutton." She retorted, puffing up her cheeks. Even though Takeru could only see her silhouette against the moonlight, he figured it must look cute on her, it was Hikari afteral—he stopped himself mid-thought again. He was just about to mentally slap himself before he saw something else. It was something his eyes unintentionally saw as Kari shifted her legs to prepare for her jump off the wall. It's probably pink, knowing her. It was her favourite colour. He'll bet millions that she'll change their green uniforms to pink if given a chance to rule the school for even a single day. But that's beside the point, because he was staring at her pant—

He physically face-palmed himself this time. For god's sake, he was ogling at a girl's underwear. His best friend at that! He suspected it was hormones, and that puberty was finally hitting him hard on the head. Although he wasn't given much time to brood over the topic further because his best friend was now shouting over the wall.

"TK, I'm leaving you here if you don't climb over in the next five seconds."

"Coming, princess." And he swiftly jumped over the wall with ease.

--

"So you're staying over at my place tonight right?" asked Kari.

"Yup. Apparently My mom wasn't convinced that I could survive without her, so I'll be taking over your couch for the whole of this week until she comes back from her business trip." He grinned in reply.

"Nice, now the whole world knows I'm ill treating you, letting you sleep in the living room." She said as she faked a grumble, but her curling lips gave it off. "We could let you sleep on a mattress on the floor, ya know."

"Yea and next morning you'll find a corpse in my stead. And the newspaper headlines would be all over it in bold,** "Teen found dead in bed, Murderer Taichi Yagami."** He described it as though it's the most epic thing the world's ever seen. "Spare me, oh kind lady Hikari. You should know what kind of overprotective brother you got on your hands." He begged melodramatically.

"And I bet he hasn't slept, even though it's this time already." She chipped in, "he's probably standing at the front door, tapping his foot impatiently like what an angry worrywart mom will do in those serial dramas. "

"Agreed, and we better hurry before he rings up the police accusing me of kidnapping you." He joked, but quickened his steps anyway, pulling the brunette along.

"Wait." She said.

"Huh?" he asked, but didn't stop.

"I said wait Teeks." She repeated and tugged at the boy so that he would stop. "I know a shortcut; we'll reach home faster that way."

"ah ok." Well, it's her home. She's the man—woman—girl, teen… Whatever; just get him home already.

--

Turns out the "shortcut" was actually Odaiba's park. Well, they normally took another route, and that his house was in the opposite direction; No surprise that he didn't know it was a shortcut to Kari's house. He was never a nature or playground person anyway.

But the moment he entered, uneasiness crept throughout his body.

No, it wasn't the trees, nor the playground. He didn't even notice those, for heaven's sake! If the cause was darkness he would have started screaming like a girl right when they left the school. But no, it was something else. You won't see it in the morning, in those bright times the park would seem like the best spot for recreation, kids chasing each other, old people feeding birds, people learning how to rollerblade…

This… well, he wouldn't say it wasn't recreation since dictionary states it as "a way of enjoying yourself when you are not working" which is true but not in the context he wants it be at the moment.

He gulped as he and Kari walked past the snogging couples lurking at every corner. Seems like the park is a hot spot for couples, the benches where the old bird-feeders sat on during the day, the spot where families have their picnics at under the tree, even the darn slide where the children play on in the evenings. Not a spot left unoccupied by those busy people who are making out while two innocent kids wanting to go home walks past.

He glanced over to look at his partner. She didn't even flinch. If she was fighting to gain a calm composure like he is she's doing a fabulous job. Takeru inwardly suspects that it wasn't the first time she used this route.

For the third time that night, the blonde had to turn his head away in some other direction to avoid yet another passionate couple. He was running out of places to look. Eventually his eyes settled for the floor, where there should be no more snogging people unless they shrunk down to miniature beings. But apparently his luck had ran dry that night when he and a nearby tree had a heartwarming bear hug just when he thought he could survive this.

"Ouch!" he cried out. He couldn't help but think he's starting to sound as pathetic as Daisuke tonight.

Hikari, who was walking ahead all this time turned around abruptly to her friend. "Takeru?!"

"It's nothing… I.. uh…" He wondered if he should speak the truth. "… banged into a tree." He confessed.

She tried stifling a giggle, but gave up and exploded into fits of laughter. "What, the heat too much for you?" She teased.

"you could have warned me beforehand…" he grumbled, glaring at her a bit. Then he slapped himself mentally, he was trying to avoid her gaze ever since they entered this… park and yet…

"Hm?" the brunette questioned when her best friend spaced out for the second time today. "Well I admit I was uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it after a while." "Lets go." Without warning, she held his hand, thinking he was still shaky after the collision.

At that very same moment, Takeru Takaishi felt as though he was electrocuted. Or what he thought was, since he had never been electrocuted before. He felt his temperature rise a few degrees as Kari held his hand, and he would have sworn her body temperature wasn't the main contributing factor.

With his free hand, he tried pushing that bucket hat of his as low as possible; for he was sure his cheeks aren't their normal colour at the moment. But for some reason, he didn't want to release his grip on Hikari, but instead, tightened it as they continued. _"That'll be rude."_ He concluded to himself.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was gaining on the girl in front of him. Without warning, he stepped on the back of her shoe while she was walking. He lurched forward as his leg got tugged along by the female's leg. And before anyone of them really got what was happening, he was on top of her.

"Ah." Was all they managed to say. As though its been rehearsed for millions of times, both of them flushed into a deep shade of red at the same time.

"Go-gomen--" he stammered. Using his palm, he pushed himself upwards, hoping that the increased distance would calm both parties down a little. However, it seems that this movement not only did what its supposed to, as his legs shifted in the process for balance sake, and he could feel the hem of her skirt being tugged along as he moved. It only made the situation even more awkward, if it could be.

He blinked, and his eyes started to dart around looking at anywhere else but the girl under him. That didn't help, considering what all the other people in the park were doing. Eventually he gave in to his instincts, and bended down for a kiss. In which she, unexpectedly, returned.

--

When they returned home, Tai was there as Hikari had described. Awake, angry, and tapping his foot like some impatient worrywart mom. _"But it wasn't really that bad…" _Takeru thought. He finally got home, and he got to kiss his best—girlfriend, the male brunette's words didn't even reach him enough to spoil his happy mood. He's going to have sweet dreams tonight, definitely.

"TAKERU, I SAID TAKE THAT GOOFY EXPRESSION OFF YOUR FACE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU PEOPLE SO LONG." Asked Taichi for the third time in a row; and once again, it fell on deaf ears.

"Hai hai." Assured his sister as she turned him around so that she could push his brother back into the apartment, both her hands were busy as she pushed and pulled the two into the house; her brother and current boyfriend respectively.

"_I gotta thank Miyako for this."_ She thought, before bursting into giggling fits.

**Once again, thank you for reading this fic:DDD(If anyone did, that is...) I have an idea for another fic, but I haven't got about to writing it yet... If you like my writing please review, I'm sure like many other writers your reviews would be a great morale boost for us to continue writingX333 Even if you didn't like it, its fine and if possible I would still hope for a review with constructive critiscm on how I could improve. That would be very much appreciated as well, since I haven't wrote in a while either (cos I'm studying in an art course right now which didn't need me to write anything, I'm just doing this as a form of practice and as a medium to share my ideas:3) and it'll be great to brush up on my english:3(since my mother tongue is chinese, as a matter of fact. i really need to screw the brackets_;;;)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
